


Promise Me

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: You hear a scream while wandering around the castle and find Morgana in the middle of another nightmare.





	Promise Me

The sound of your heavy boots on the cold stone floor was the only noise that could be heard in the once busy hallway. It was dark now and your only source of light was the pale moonbeams that shone in through the high windows and the faint glow of the candles that had been left to burn for too long. Everyone else had excused themselves hours ago and retreated to their rooms leaving you the only one awake. You climbed the stairs and rounded the corner to yet another long empty hallway. Whenever you walked around the castle late at night you felt like the entire place was empty except for you. It was hauntingly silent. You were used to seeing servants making their rounds or Gwaine and Percival hiding around some corner doubled over in laughed followed by an angry Arthur.

You spent most nights before going out with Arthur and the other knights like this. The constant fear that something might go wrong or that you wouldn't make it back playing in the back of your mind making it hard for you to sleep. Tonight it was even worse. There were rumours that a neighbouring kingdom was surrounding Camelot and planning to close in. If it was true, it could mean war. That was how you found yourself pacing the castle mapping out each hall and room.

Your heart stopped for a split-second when a loud, ear-piercing scream echoed down the hallway. The sound sent a cold shiver up your spine and you instinctively reached for your sword and unsheathed it. You stood still for a moment trying to identify where the scream had come from.

"Y/N! No!"

That time you were sure of where the cry had come from. Morgana. You sprinted down the hall towards the sound, your sword still in your hand and threw open her bedroom door. Even in the dark, you could still see Morgana in her bed on the other side of the room. She was still asleep but just barely. She was tossing and turning in her bed, her hands were twisted into the bedsheets like she was gripping something in her sleep and her sheets had wrapped around her. The faint light in the room made the tears running down her cheeks glisten.

Your sword clattered to the ground as you ran to her bed. You dropped to the ground next to her bed and lightly gripped her shoulders to stop her from moving.

"Morgana wake up." You whispered gently shaking her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

Morgana's eyes snapped open and you could see the panic and fear in them. She yanked her shoulders out of your grip and pushed herself up the bed until her back hit the headboard. She pulled her knees tightly up to her chest and you could see tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes again.

"Hey, hey, it's me, Morgana, it's Y/N."

"Oh, Y/N." She let out a choked sob and threw her arms around your neck letting her knees fall back down.

You hugged her back wrapping your arms around her shoulders tightly.

"What happened?" You asked holding the back of her head protectively and pulling her closer to you.

"I-I had another nightmare." She cried rubbing the tears off her cheeks with the palm of her hand. "It was about tomorrow."

"Morgana you don't need to worry, we'll be just fine." You assured her. "Didn't Giaus give you a sleeping draft?"

"It didn't work and if there is no need to worry, why were you pacing the halls in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep." You admitted. "What happened in this nightmare?"

"I saw you, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan riding out to meet the other kingdoms knights. Everything was fine you were talking to them but then something-something happened, I don't know what and they attacked. One of them tried to kill Arthur but you jumped out in front of him and-"

Before she could finish Morgana broke down in tears again. She clutched the back of your shirt as she cried into your shoulder.

"It's just a nightmare." You promised giving her a small smile.

She shook her head and twisted her body away from you so she was facing the window. You could see Morgana's head fall forward as her eyes darted to the floor.

"It's foolish but I've noticed that..." Morgana trailed off and she seemed lost in thought staring out at the night sky.

"Noticed what?" You grabbed her hand hoping she would look back at you but she didn't.

"The things that happen in my dreams, my nightmares, sometimes they actually happen. What if this is one of those times? I can't lose you Y/N."

"Morgana I'm not going anywhere." You squeezed her hand when she glanced back at you. "I solemnly swear not to jump in front of a sword for Arthur Pendragon."

Morgana giggled slightly and turned back around fully.

"Can you stay? I don't know if I will be able to sleep again after that."

"Of course." You nodded.

You kicked off your boots and lifted up the blankets crawling into the bed next to Morgana. You covered both of you in the blanket and wrapped your arm around Morgana again. She let out a sigh and rested her head on your shoulder. You closed your eyes and rested your head on top of hers. It was silent for a few moments before Morgana spoke again.

"Y/N? Please don't go tomorrow." She pleaded.

"Okay." You agreed. "I'll tell Arthur in the morning."

After a while, you could feel Morgana getting heavy on your shoulder, resting all her weight on you. When you looked down she was had drifted back to sleep, this time with no nightmare. No tears. You lightly kissed the top of her head and closed your own eyes again. You were willing to do anything if it meant Morgana would be happy and finally get some sleep. Even say no to the Prince of Camelot.

 

**Feedback is greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
